Never Meant To Be This
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: How would it be to be in love with a man you were born to hate.  Atem x Bakura
1. Chapter 1

**Never Meant to be This Way**

_This is based off of SilentSniper's BakuraxRyou and AtemxYugi fic… which was inspired by Broken Doll by shortyredd17_

_Pairings BakuraxAtem… AtemxYugi… BakuraxRyou_

_Warning Mature for a reason… Dark, Yaoi, Love… SHAPE, perversion of things natural_

_Let the darkness be unleashed…_

**Ancient Egypt**

**Atem**

Just outside my walls I find him. My Bakura, he waits in the shadow of the palace for me while I fight to get away. He is mine. My exotic little Bakura…

He is so Exotic…

His hair and skin so white. It is like the snow they speak of in lands far away. He is like cool water to this parched desert region. He is so different, so unique, like a breeze over the desert. So different than this land baked by the desert sun. He is my beautiful Bakura.

My beautiful Bakura…

His lips are so cool on my skin. His taste is sweeter than honey. Cool as the desert night and mysterious as the things within it. He is my calm, my cool water, in this wicked heat.

HE IS MINE…

No one but me can ever have him. I know they see him, they want him, but they can't have him. HE IS MINE. Only a fool would try and touch him, I would send the armies of the pharaoh after him. They make my blood boil, those who would take him, he is mine. If they would hurt him, I would have them cut to bits. If they were to touch them I would have them cast into the desert because he is mine and no other shall come near him. He makes me cruel with his beauty. So different from everyone; he drives me past the edge.

I can see it in their eyes…

They are jealous of my beautiful Bakura. They see his beautiful, silk soft skin, and his silky hair. They wish they could be him. They wish they could have them. NO. He is all mine. Even the gods are affected by his beauty. They created him and now they cannot believe what perfection they have wrought.

In the shadows…

Our love is in the shadows. It is whispered in dark corners. We steal seconds, minutes, of time for each other. When he is with me, in my arms, his lips against my heated skin, I do not care what could happen if I am caught. We are in the shadows… he is so alive here in the darkness. His eyes shine with dark and dangerous mysteries.

Where do you go my beautiful Bakura? When you are not in my arms… where do you sleep at night? Where is your home… My beautiful Bakura, who are you? How I wish i knew.

**Bakura**

I wait for him in the shadows beside that hated palace. I wait for Atem. He tells me he would stay forever if he could but he cannot. I wait in the shadows for him… this is my realm. He is so out of place. He is like a god in this place. The great pharaoh could never compare.

He comes here dressed in gold. He doesn't need it. He is more radiant than the desert sun. No other boy could walk by me dressed like the prince of Egypt. But Atem will never be just another boy. He is the warmth of the sands, the heat of the desert sun. He is golden as Ra himself and so much more beautiful. He is the essence of warm summer nights, rubies, and gold.

His lips are so warm on my skin. They capture mine like a wild fire. He is so pationate. I am a stranger in this land and he could be it's king. When I take over Egypt one day he will be beside me and I will give him all that he deserves. My perfect Atem.

He is mine.

I see the looks they give him. They want him. They want to feel the touch of his sun warmed skin. Yet he is mine. If any of them made a move in his direction I would cut them into pieces. I would make them scream and squirm and regret they ever thought of stealing my golden lover.

They are jealous. How could they not be. They are mortals and he is a god. He is a wild fire of passion, a statue of gold, carved by the gods. They have never created anything as perfect as him. They must have made him for themselves but he is mine. Not even the gods could claim him from me.

My beautiful Atem. I sink into the shadows as he slides off back to where he came from. I could follow him but I do not. Where does he go? Where is his home?

What place could house the light that erases the dark?

**Atem**

So often I awake at night with Bakura's name on my lips. The beautiful boy is driving me crazy. I sense a movement in the shadows and I raise to my feet. I do not care that I am barely dressed. Where are my guards I wonder, am I going to be killed? What will happen if I die, will Bakura ever know?

"All alone princeling?" a cold and yet familiar voice asks me. I turn to it.

"Bakura," his name is like honey on my lips. What is he doing here?

"This cannot be!" he said, his face twisting in horror.

"Bakura?" I asked I reached out for him but he moved away. I clenched my hand to my chest. I could feel tears in my eyes from his rejection. My little ghost was here, my albino lover. He was here and he was rejecting me. For so long I had dreamed of him here in my arms but he would not have it it seemed.

"I came here to kill you." He hissed.

"Then kill me Bakura. Kill me fast. It hurts less than your rejection." Suddenly he was on me. His long white hair tangling with mine as his lips crushed my own. I pulled him back to the bed behind me. His arms were so strong as the held me down. I almost winced as his hands brought bruising force to my arms. He locked our lips. He pushed his tongue inside my mouth and we fought for dominance. Soon he gave up and bit down on my lip I cried out and it brought a smile to his face. His hands were rough on my body and his lips were harsh against my skin before he would nip into my flesh lapping the blood gently from my skin. My blood ran fast and hot through my veins how was his skin so cool? He brought his hand down low and I writhed under his not so gentle touch.

His dark eyes danced with mysteries beyond fathoming and it brought a moan to my lips. There could be nothing more beautiful then him, torturing me. I wanted it. Nothing could be this good unless… I flexed all my strength into the push and shoved him over. I pinned him down the bed and he squirmed delightfully as I ground my hips into his. He yelped and it brought heat to my veins. He rose up and I pushed him hard back into the bed.

There was anger in me now. Anger at him. Anger at myself. Anger at the world for almost destroying what was most beautiful. I was furious. I wanted to hear him scream. I wanted him to call out for me, for me to stop. Bakura thought he could come and kill me. He thought he could break my heart and get away with it. How wrong he was.

He tried to squirm to get out, to get back on top. My hand moved before I could stop it, the back of my hand slammed into his face. He gasped, his eyes wide and watering.

"No more Bakura." I pinned his hips between my knees. I could feel _him_ under me. His chest was bare. I pressed my lips to his cool but slowly heating skin. I let my teeth sink into his skin. He gasped as blood ran down his chest. He watched me eyes wide as slowly I licked it up. He shuddered at the feel of my mouth on his skin. I ground my hips into his and watched him writhe. My hips held his and my arms held his shoulders. I let my nails cut open lines in his perfect skin.

He was mine. This was only the beginning of what I was going to do to him.

**Bakura**

I could almost laugh at the ease with which I slipped into the palace, but I was the king of the thieves after all. It wasn't hard to find my way to the room where the royalty slept. The pharaoh wasn't in tonight so I decided to leave him a message. It wasn't hard to get into the princes room, shame. This was so easy. I paused. I could hear motion from the bed. Something disturbed the high and mighty son of the Pharaoh?

"Bakura." The voice groaned and my heart stopped. How did the PRINCE know my name? Why did the voice sound SO familiar.

"All Alone princeling?" I asked in my best snide tone. I was hearing things, thoughts of Atem were clouding my head.

"Bakura?" My heart stopped as the prince rose... I would know the perfect shape of that body if I was blind. His sent rose to my nose and I felt heat rise in me.

"This cannot be!" My beautiful lover, my god, my divine soul mate, could never be the spawn of such evil.

"Bakura?" he reached out to me and I flinched away. There was no way this could be him. Yet as each second passed I realized that there was no one on earth it could be but him.

"I came here to kill you." I said my voice unsteady. The pain on his face was breaking my heart. How often I had longed to see him like this. Barely dressed, his hair mussed from sleep, but his eyes burned with pain and the beginnings of anger.

"Then kill me Bakura. Kill me quickly, it hurts less than rejection." He said. He was so stoic. It was beautiful. Maybe he really was a god. I could not kill him. I let the blade fall from my hand. I moved before i could think. My lips crashed into his with none of the usual gentleness. I could feel our hair tangling together. I felt Atem and myself moving toward the bed. I pushed Atem down. I gripped Atem's arms arms hard, maybe to hard.

I felt like the world was crashing down; everything I had known I knew no longer. I loved Atem and Hated the Pharaoh and his heir. How could the two people ever be one? I could feel the heat of Atem's body under mine. He was always so warm. I could feel my skin heating up as our bare chests touched. I kissed him, sliding my tongue into his willing mouth. His full lips were warm and soft against mine. I couldn't help myself I bite his lip. I lifted my head for air and the coppery delicious taste of his blood came with me. It drove me insane. I let my teeth nipintohis heated skin. he tasted sweeter than i had ever begun to think.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-1=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

**Athouress Note:**

**chapter 1 as long as people like it if no one likes it then i guess its a one shot**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Meant to be This Way**

_Chapter 2_

_You can all thank Jane and an Anonymous reviewer Thanks Guys_

**Atem**

I had always thought that having Bakura would make everything better. I always thought that if I knew who he was we could be complete. I always wanted to bring him here, behind these prison walls, with me. It was a mistake.

He wasn't happy. Or he was, for an hour or two. What happened to what we had? He would slip in after the sun went down and leave before it came up again. He would not stay… he hated it here. How could I blame him? How could he give up his freedom to be with me?

It would be like locking up a beautiful Siberian tiger in a cage. How could I ever trap my beautiful lover here? Why did I ever dream of it?

Things were so different now. There was no innocence left from what we had had. Something had changed on his first day here. Anger and darkness had slipped into the love that had once been so pure. It seemed some days that he hated me just as much as he loved me; that he wanted to hurt me just as much as he wanted me.

That made me angry. It was who I was, what I was born to: this royal trap that was what made him hate me.

I didn't know whether I was more angered or more hurt by his hate. If I was anyone else it wouldn't have mattered!

At the same time I wasn't complaining. I loved him, I was angered by him, yet at night he was still here, still mine, only mine. The servants heard but did not say. They saw the bruises but said nothing. It was not their place to question the future pharaoh. My father was as ever to busy to notice. Mana noticed; I could tell she was worried. It was no secret I would soon be Pharaoh, my father's health was fading.

It was all pent up inside of me. Before I had always told Mana. I couldn't tell Mana about this. She was a child. My fair, loving, childhood friend. I could never bother her with this.

Bakura, Bakura, the beautiful man was driving me crazy. All I wanted, all I craved, was his love; yet he withheld it from me. I spent my nights in his grip; in a tumultuous experience of pain and pleasure. I spent my days dreaming of him, of what we had before. I couldn't decide whether I liked what we had now. It was heady, intoxicating, passionate but I don't know if it was the beautiful love we had had before.

He was driving me crazy. All day as I went about my duties it seemed it was only him I could think of! At my lessons I was distracted by flashes of memory: the feel of his smooth skin, the taste of his blood, the heat of his body, the strength in his grip, the fierce passion in his eyes; I could not escape it. It did not seem to matter at all what I felt about it in the day hours because when he came as silent and beautiful as a ghost in the night I still took him. Even tonight…

The sun had been down for longer than usual when Bakura appeared. I had begun to worry. Yet as he did every night he came. He came in silence and in stealth. I was getting quicker at recognizing his comings and his goings. I sat awake and alert waiting for him.

"Does something trouble your sleep?" he asked slipping into the bed beside me.

"Only you," I told him leaning towards him to press my lips to his. As usual he did not hold back. No longer were our kisses long and mixed with sweet words. Now when Bakura brought his lips to mine they met in a nearly violent frenzy of emotions. His long pale fingers gripped my biceps in their iron hold. I took a brief moment to ponder how his skin remained so ale here under the desert sun. I did not ponder long I simply allowed my self to be pulled under by the intoxicating power of his touches. The heady taste of his oft lips on mine could drive me crazy. There was nothing that could compare to the feeling of his silk like skin and the hard definition of his muscles as my hands slid over his body. Yet this stage… these moments of reveling did not last long. Soon the few garments we wore were divested. Soon the painful part began. Afterwards I always wondered if we should go back, if we COULD in fact. Yet never in the face of this raw passion did I pause to think before my teeth bit his skin, before my hand struck him, before my nails drew blood. Never did I pause as his hands slid over my heated skin.

Yet now I guess I was pausing. Suddenly I found myself not willing to fight back. Oh my beautiful Bakura what have we done? What have we turned our love into? What monsters of your heart do you wish to fight with me? What had robbed our love of it's beauty? What had taken innocent need and turned it into this violent, raw, monstrous passion?

His violent motions slowed even as my own had. I wondered what he was thinking. What secrets were lurking behind those chocolate eyes. The heat in his eyes was still there, still glowing, yet it seemed to have calmed. It was no longer the desperate look of passion that had over taken us there many nights. His touches were soft now. No longer would they leave bruises in their wake. I closed my eyes. It seemed as if it had been forever since his hands slid so gently over my body. It seemed I could barely remember the feel of his gentle fingers on my face, the softness of his lips on mine. The sweet memories of our love had been covered by ones of heated and painful passion. Now I longed to pull him into my arms, to caress his beautiful skin, to bury my face in his silken hair, to feel the gentle whisper of his lips on my skin. Yet I did not reach out for him. I had the feeling that this would cause us to revert to what we had been doing. I did not want that.

I looked down at him. His face rested on my chest. His eyes were closed. Cautiously I reached down and let one hand slide through his silken hair. He sighed and his head moved almost infinitesimally toward my hand. How I wish it had always been like this: his hand stroking my side down and over my hip in a gentle caress, my hand gently stroking his silky hair, the warmth of his body resting against mine. This moment stretched out into what seemed like a beautiful forever. I wish it would have stayed this way but nothing can last forever. Yet even as Bakura moved his lips trailed a gentle trail of kisses down my chest. He paused again with his head on my hip. His fingers gently caressed my inner thigh causing a moan to slip past my lips. He smiled, not his vicious smile, but the old playful smile. He slid his cool fingers over _me_ and I gasped.

Suddenly I wondered what this would be like. Before we had always fought each other for dominance who ever was on top claiming the right and taking it, none to gently, from the other. This… was something they had never done, it seemed more intimate, more _loving_. I was distracted from these thoughts as he moved to put is mouth over me. I was distracted by the shifting of muscle, the graceful motion of his body. I gasped as his mouth slipped over me. I could never explain the feelings that surged through me as his mouth moved, his tongue probed, the sensations that brought me to a climax so fast. I did not cry out as I came. I gripped the sheets on the bed and tried to move too violently. He moved away from me when I was done. His tongue moved over his mouth as if to remove the come from it. He lay down beside me, his head in my shoulder. I buried my face in his hair and wrapped my arms around him. I had no idea how long I lay there but it seemed that finally a peaceful, quiet sleep would claim me when there was a pounding on the door…

**AN well i just saw that I posted HALF of the chapter :) heres all of it**

**REVIEW**

**Im sorry i took so long**

**but if you review i have more  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Meant to be This Way 3**

_Chaos_

**Bakura**

It seemed harder than usual to go about my business. I needed to focus, I needed to be clear headed. Yet I could not shake Atem from my mind. He was a quandary, a problem, I had no idea how to solve. He was pharaoh and I could never love the pharaoh. It was impossible. Even if it had been his father who slaughtered my people, he had his blood, he had his job, he would do the same thing. I found myself wondering, would Atem do the same thing? Would he send those innocents to their deaths? I liked to think he would not. Yet how could I be sure? I could not.

These thoughts haunted me, they drove me crazy. They would take me to the brink. I walked a dangerous world and I need my wits about me. There was no doubt to that. I needed my wits. I could not afford this musings. I could NOT! I would end up in prison or with a knife in my back. I found myself longing for the time before I had snuck into his room. It had seemed like such a good idea, to kill the sake in his den. LOOK what it had brought unto me!

My beautiful lover snatched from me. Oh yes, he was still mine but I could never actually have him as he stayed in that placed. Yet he would stay in that place for that was the only place he knew. He could never be happy, never be satisfied with my world. Why should he be? He was perfect, he was a god, he had everything Egypt had to offer at his hands. Why would he ever choose to be here with me?

Yet I could never truly be with him. I could never live inside those castle walls. I would go mad; to be cosseted by the priests and the servants just as the pampered pharaohs were. So if he could not be with me and I could not be with him what was or love coming to?

What was our love? This I had wondered often in the nights since our first. We who could never be together had been cursed with love from the gods. I had fallen in love with one whom I had been born to hate. Why did the gods hate me so? What sins had I committed against them?

I wondered what he thought of me, when I slipped into his bed and slipped out again. What did he think of me; that I never came to him while the sun shone on us? Did he think I was ashamed of him, was that right? Was I ashamed of my Lover? Was my Lover ashamed of me? Was he conflicted as I was? Or was he, god that he is, sure and confident about what we had?

How did he function day to day? Was he plagued as I was with this visions? Was he haunted by our actions or did he forget them when the day was upon us? What was I to him? Did I matter to him? What about him made me doubt myself so? Before his love had made me confident, had proved me to be more than any other man. Now I did not know.

It seemed these doubts that plagued me did not plague me enough because as darkness feel across the sky once again I slipped through the shadows to his side. It was easy to slide past the guards. Some part of me wondered if they saw me and let me pass because I would not doubt that they could hear us. What did they think of their king when they heard these things? What did they think to her him scream like a girl?

That brought to me another thought. It seemed I had done far to much thinking these past days. What would happen when he became king of this great land? Could I ever love a pharaoh, I did not think I could, already thoughts pulled my heart away from him for who he was. Yet there was something more to this problem… what would happen to me when he was forced into marriage? They would give him a woman, he needed to continue the line of the _Great Pharaoh_. Would he set me aside or keep me for the nights when he would not have her? I forced myself not to think of such things… I could not think of such things.

I was rather later than I had intended to be. My musings had slowed me greatly as I paused in the dark to ponder these odious thoughts.

I slid into bed beside him and he seemed different. It seemed as if something was troubling him. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them "does something trouble your sleep?"

"Only you," he said. I would have taken a moment to ponder the meaning of this but he was leaning toward me looking for a kiss. I could not deny him. I could already feel the power running through my veins. Already my hands were gripping his arms to tight. Already our hands were not gentle. Soon the clothes were off and the worst, most violent, most painful part would begin. How could we stop it? How could we not follow the fire in our veins. Yet even as my passions ran higher and my grip grew tighter his relaxed. Whatever was bothering him was changing this. I could not bring myself to strike him, to fight him, if he did not want to fight. It seemed tonight would not be a night like all the other nights. I felt the violence in me ebbing away; it left behind a feeling I could not name.

I let my head rest on his bare chest. The warmth of his bronze skin was soothing against my cheek. My eyes followed the graceful curve of his hip and gently I ran my hand along it. I was waiting for this moment to end. This beautiful moment would end when he realized what he was doing; he would return to the violent man I knew. Even as I thought this his fingers slid gently through my hair just as they used to. There was a feeling in this moment the like of which I had never known: a perfect happiness, a mind blowing contentment. I closed my eyes. I tried to make sure I would never forget this: the feel of his hand in my hair, the gentle feeling of his skin under my fingers, the warmth of his skin on my cheek.

Yet I could not let this moment be. There was a heat in him and in me that needed to be recognized. We could not lay here forever and pretend that the desire was not there; no matter how much we wished we could. I turned my face and pressed my lips to his skin. I slid my lips down his perfect chest, over the toned muscles of his abdomen and down to his hip. I looked up at him and his eyes were wide, curious. No wonder, I thought, I had never tried this before. I had no idea what I was doing. Then again I had had no idea what I was doing the first time I came to him. I ran my fingers down his thigh. I could see the marks I had put the before; I could see long ragged scratch marks and deep ripping bite marks. A small part of me felt ashamed for damaging him so. I knew I was in no better shape myself.

He gasped as I moved my fingers from his thigh to his shaft. It seemed to me that the years training my nimble fingers could indeed be used. The gasp he had let out was nothing to the one that escaped his lips as I closed my mouth over _him_. I let my mouth explore. I didn't know what I was doing, not really. I let myself be guided by his reactions. It didn't take long from him to come. He came for me. He bit back a yell and tried to hold himself still but he was a man with a violent climax. He filled my mouth for long moments before he subsided in a panting, exhausted mess.

I swallowed and used my tongue to clean out my mouth. I had no idea what I was thinking. That had been so amazing so strange. I had brought him pleasure without the need to draw blood, without bringing stinging tears to his eyes, or having been hurt myself. It seemed we had been incredibly foolish to do as we had. Yet I knew it had been necessary. There were feelings of anger, hate, fear and distrust that needed an outlet. Now I did not feel these. Tonight was a night for sweetness, for love, for peace.

I rested my head against his neck and I felt him settle his face in my hair. His strong arms wrapped around me in what was not a crushing grip but a comforting embrace. I let myself be comforted. Perhaps this was how it was supposed to feel; perhaps this is what love was. Sleep began to call me.

I was nearly into the world of oblivion when a rap came to the door. Atem almost sat up but paused and rested a hand on my head for I had schooled myself well not to jump at noises in the night. I could hear men entering the room. There was a long pause as they set their sights on the bed. Atem sat up slowly shifting me so that we both remained covered by blankets and so that my head rested on top of a blanket on top of his lap. I decided it would be easier if I pretended to be asleep.

"Why do you disturb me?" he said his voice ominous, he spoke with authority, he spoke like a king.

"It's your father my lord," one soldier said. "He's dead." I felt Atem freeze. I wanted to hug him even as horror flooded through me. If his father was dead. Atem was king. Atem was my enemy.

"Is that all?" Atem asked and I was impressed by his iron willed control.

"The priests will speak to you at first light."

"Go," Atem said and the men left and the door closed. I slid away from him as soon as I was sure they were all gone. All I could feel was confusion. I slid into my breeches and tunic. He watched me. I slipped into the shadows. I did not leave, I could not leave him alone. I felt hatred and anger boiling through me. This was wrong… so WRONG. I could only stare as Atem curled up on himself. He grabbed something from the floor and I realized it was my cloak. He buried his face in it and I realized with horror he was crying.

"He's never coming back," his voice broke the silence. "Dear gods Bakura," he said and I thought he had seen me. "how can I live without you."

I could only watched as he cried. It broke my heart but I could feel something stirring in me. Something dark and sinister. I could never love him. I could never have him. He was not mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Never Meant to be This Way **

_Chapter 4_

_(I had no idea the last two would grab hold and grow so! What did you think? Sorry if their ramblings are a bit confusing!)_

**Atem**

I was almost grateful of the speed with which the next few weeks took place. I had only a month until my accession to the throne. It was all such a whirl of preparations I barely had time to breath let alone be sad. I was awoken before dawn and not sent to bed till after dark. It were those few hours that were the worst. I was weary and sleep claimed me quickly but that did not mean I was unaware of the loneliness in my bed. Suddenly I wished that night had never passed. That sweetness had come back just to be robbed.

I began to wonder if I looked like a zombie: a living dead. I felt like one. After my fathers death and the abandonment of Bakura I felt hollow inside. Even Mana's light hearted spirit couldn't cheer me. It bothered me that I couldn't tell whether the loss of my lover of the loss of my father meant more. My father had always been there for me but Bakura was the only one who saw me as human. I was lost in a myriad of horrible feelings. I even let myself cry, when I was in bed, alone, and no one could hear me.

That wasn't even the worst part. Even though I was busy. The priests had to maker sure I was absolutely ready even though I had been trained my whole life for this. One of the worst parts was the looks. Servants gossip, that's all there is to it. It had spread to the whole palace and possibly beyond that the new Pharaoh preferred men. It was of course not uncommon nor unheard of for men to be together. The major problem was that as king I was expected to carry on the lineage and that well men didn't have children. It wasn't that I didn't like women it was just that Bakura was the love of my life and no one not man or woman could change that.

I sighed… I knew I would marry a woman. I felt bad for her however. Everyone deserves someone they loved and I could never love anyone after him. I just did not have it in my soul.

Things came to a head when the priests bought in some fresh, foreign slaves. They were tall, blonde, blue eyed, impossibly pale, and incredibly muscled. The priests asked me what I would do with them and I realized just what, covertly mind you, they were asking.

"Aren't they amazing?" Mana asked me with a whisper in my ear. I glanced at her startled and saw in her eyes the light of a child seeing something foreign not a woman looking at a man. Still I forced myself to bite back the question "would you like one". Mana was far to innocent for such things I sighed.

"Send them to whatever tasks they are best fitted for."

"They do not please my lord?"

"I am not ready for another relationship now. You should put your efforts into a correct and proper wife."

**Bakura**

Business as usual. That's what my life was. Once again I was living at Cul Elna. It is so much easier to conduct operations. Soon, so very soon, my greatest operation would be in order. The dark spirits demanded it. They demanded revenge!

Soon the new king would step to the throne. I forced this away. I could not think of him as the boy he was before. He would be brainwashed and cruel just as his father before him had been. I forced away images of a boy with purple eyes, a lover with a gentle kiss, a prince crying, a god almost broken in my arms. I slammed my fist into the wall. I could not be distracted by this!

I told myself I did not care about him. I could not care about him. I HATED HIM. I could not believe I had loved him. I could not believe parts of me tried still to love him. This was beyond ridiculous. I was Bakura, Thief King, I could not stumble for some golden skinned boy. I had cursed the gods. They no longer shone on me. I didn't care I had my own gods, my own dark power to deal with.

I forced from my mind images of my once lover crying. I forced away the memories of intense desire to pull him into my arms. I was a different person now! I had no time for such things! An assault must be planned. I had my greatest endeavor underway.

I would forever destroy the memory of the Pharaoh. I would break the tomb of the pharaoh, steal the millennium items, and unleash the might Zorc on the world! It was time to go back to days of darkness. The pharaoh had betrayed Egypt and for this Egypt would fall! Enough musings! I had more immediate business to attend to, such as getting out of the accursed chains. In a moment of distraction I had been captured. I would not allow myself to be lead before the pharaoh. Even if he did not sentence me to death, the time was not right for us to meet again.

**A.N. Sorry if this is a little short guys…. The next one will be longer**


	5. Chapter 5

**Eet. Silver,Never Meant to be This Way**

_Chapter 5_

_I'm really rattling this thing off aren't I?_

**Atem **

It was time for the coronation. Though for a month I had been king in action my father's body was at rest and I was stepping into his place. I had no idea as I walked through the formal proceedings what exactly I was in for.

I looked out at the people. They were happy, they were cheering, they were proud of their new king. I was led inside by Siamon for the revelries. I wish now that these had never taken place. It was hard to allow them. The people were happy and this pleased me. It is always my first duty to be for the people, to provide for them.

Suddenly a guard came forward. There was trouble in the town! This worried me. It was my first day as king, surely this would bring an ill omen to my rule. Isis looked into the future and saw a great evil. We were most worried. It was not longer before this great evil made itself present. Never was I expecting what it was.

A thud, a crash, and the sound of hooves on stone, that was our warning. Soon a man in a long cloak, stride a great horse, and dripping in jewels was before me. I saw the priests flinch in horror and I realized I recognized the jewels; they were from my fathers tomb! It only took me seconds after that to recognize the pale man before me.

I recognized him. His crazed eyes taunted me. His roiling sardonic, twisted, laughter bit into me. Pain spread through me as powerful as a sword to the chest. I could feel myself shaking. This, _monster,_ was a man I myself had LOVED!

Events progressed, a blur to me. I knew he spoke, I knew I spoke, but I knew not what was said. All I knew was the terrible pain of the betrayal of one who once had meant everything to you. Each snide word he said, each derisive look, each mocking laugh, each hateful moment cut me deeper.

I did not know pain like this existed. Even as he left my heart almost wrenched itself to bits. How ever could I handle this? This was so much worse than his abandonment. It hurt more than his death ever could. My beautiful, beautiful, lover had turned from me. He wanted me dead. He wanted to destroy me. Yet even more painfully he wanted to destroy Egypt.

He mocked the rules we lived by. He defiled the dead and blasphemed the living. He was a great evil. He was my sworn enemy. How could this hurt so much. How could this not destroy me?

Perhaps that was not even the worst part. Something was worse than this utter betrayal. Something hurt worse than the defilement of my father. Something hurt worse than a lover turning a blade against me. Something hurt worse than a blow to my kingdom. Something hurt worse than knowing I had loved the one that the god's had made to be my enemy. That something was the horrible look in his eyes. That something was the horrible twisted sound of his laugh. That something was more than just the destruction of what had been so beautiful. That something was the deep settled pain behind his derision. It was the pain that I had once numbed that now I had increased hundred fold.

How could it hurt worse to have hurt him than it did to have been hurt so? I did not know. I am only a man and I cannot tell the secrets of the human heart. All I know is that as these days went on, this battle towards the end, it centered around us. Our love was not only twisted and broken but burned and destroyed. What we had once been gave way to a hatred that would lead us to our death or as it seemed a 3,000 year sleep.

**Bakura**

My plan! My Plan! Oh powers of darkness it worked! It was so easy to draw the guards out with a simple diversion. It was so easy to draw the guards out with a simple diversion. Usually It would have been fun to watch the city burning, the people screaming, the pure chaos; however now was not the time. This was a simple diversion. I had a mission of my own.

I was elated! It had been no trivial matter to rob the tomb. Those priests had some modicum of talent at least to defend them so well. Yet I am Bakura. I am Thief King. Robbed the pharaohs tomb. I stole the sarcophagus. Me! I did it! Those priests have no power of me! None, for all their talk of gods! The pharaoh himself has no power over me, for all they say he is a god!

The looks on their faces was priceless! It was perfect! It was almost the perfect reward for all my troubles. The horror on their faces as they saw what I had. The shame on the face of the one whose duty it must have been to guard the tomb. Truly it wasn't his fault. The god's themselves could not keep the tomb safe from me!

The look on the pharaohs face. The pain, the hurt, the horror, it was beautiful. Yes, yes, my fair once beloved, sit you now on your kingly throne but you see it; not long shall you remain there!

Not long now and he would no longer look down on me! He would be humbled, he would kneel before me. The gods may be on his side but I had the darkness behind me. Even today our forces clashed, our words fought. We were the perfect duo. We were sun and moon, heat and cold, dark and light, rich and poor, good and evil, ying and yang, all things opposite and yet bound together. For without the light how can the darkness be dark and without evil who could recognize good? Designed and tempered to hate, to fight, and eventually to kill one another… if only temporarily.


	6. Chapter 6

**Never Meant To Be This Way **

_AN- moving on to modern times I hope you guys like the new turn of events I really am sorry I can almost never update_

Modern Day Japan

**Ryo**

School, so many people hate it, I don't really know why. Anyway, that is where I sit for most of my time. Then again, school and I have gone through phases of liking and disliking...

I was sitting in the front as always. I never liked the back very much. Now it was simply as far as I could get from Bakura. I sat upright and forward scribing each word the teacher said. I'd be hauled away from Japan in a minute if my grades slipped. I didn't have to turn around to know exactly what Bakura looked like in that moment. He'd be lounging as if he was a king on a couch before an adoring group of slaves, that's just how he is. He sat in the back of class, brown eyes dancing around the room. I didn't have to look to know that. Just like, I didn't have to look to visualize each line of his body, face, and hair. I knew all to well the knowing smirk that played king on his lips.  
>That smirk said everything about Bakura. It spoke of his beauty, his deception, his charm, his cleverness, his lust, and his cruelty. It would tell you everything if you knew how to look. Most guys looked at you as if they want sex; some even look at you as if you've had sex but not Bakura. Bakura would look at you as if you'd had sex; he dumped you, humiliated you, and knew you still wanted more. I knew when he looked at me that at least with me Bakura was right.<br>In the beginning, Ryo had liked school. He had friends. He got to learn about things in Japan. It had all been so knew and exciting. There had even been a beautiful boy to look at, I forced that thought away. It didn't matter anymore. Then I had found the millennium ring. Bakura had come. He had chased off my friends and left me alone with only him. I had hated school. I had been such a fool. I had fallen in Bakura's trap.  
>I had fallen for strange, beautiful, powerful, clever Bakura. The mischievous thief that was both cruel and seductive. Bakura knew it, he knew he had the body of the god and the ego to match and he used it. Bakura would drive you crazy. Make you sick with wanting him. Make you dream about him. Make your every moment center around him. His smile, his body, and his wit he would use them all. He would use every weapon in his arsenal until you thought you'd die for his affection...<br>Then you'd get him. In the beginning, it was beautiful, perfect. Having someone like Bakura want you was a feeling that could never be replaced. However, being with a god had its drawbacks. He was controlling, jealous, and powerful. He wanted no one with you but him. He'd send you to even with kisses. Make you think you had died and gone to the realm beyond. Then he would bring you back to the harsh cruel reality with pain. His hands gripped to tight, his lips bit to deep, what had been pleasure became pain. It became a torture you couldn't get away from. Therefore, you let him take, humiliate, and shame you. He broke your will. He destroyed you, used you, broke you, and kept coming to take more.  
>Then I had fled to school. The days had been a haven. My time away from my Yami. I could recoup. I could relax. I could think without walking over the lava that was Bakura's temper. School had been the best place ever. A place where I wasn't hurt. School could be so much more than a school when it needed to.<br>Then Bakura had come. Bakura was a jealous lover. He began to think that I was cheating. I hadn't bothered to tell him that no one wanted me. No one would cross Bakura to get me. I also didn't tell him that I had neither the energy, will, nor inclination to find another lover. I did not need another person doing to me what Bakura did.

_**Yugi**_

Things were so different now. My Yami was not who I had thought. How could I share a heart with someone for so long and never know? Yet he had been ever the same, ever the same until he went into the past. What had changed him?  
>Before he had been ever gentle. He had loved me sweetly. Kisses, flowers, and romance that would make the movies look cheap. It had been perfect a dream come true. The golden Pharaoh, mine. He really was a masterpiece of the gods, every long, bronzed, line of his body perfect, and every inch of his skin flawless. He was in every way perfect. He was a power you couldn't refuse. His body tempted you, drew you in, and offered you delight. His eyes and his face were could make you swoon. He would look at you as if you were the sun and the moon.<p>

I want to go back to what we had, back to the beautiful and sweet love that had been ours. I wish he would tell me what he had found in his memories. What could he have seen that could have changed him so?

His purple eyes had turned as cold and hard as jewels, and just as beautiful. His bronzed face had become the very visage of a living statue. His once gentle touches had turned hard and forceful. He didn't care that he hurt me. What had once been a gentle and innocent love had turned into a violent mix of passion and aggression.

He hurt me and smiled. I cried and he laughed. He took my innocence, broke me, made me bleed and walked away satisfied. He destroyed and defiled me. He was too strong to be fought off and his heart to cold to care. MY sweet prince had become a cold-hearted god. My fairy tale was a nightmare and I had no way out. I had no way to reach the old Atem. I missed who he had been, I wanted the 'other Yugi' back I don't like Pharaoh Atem.

Somewhere deep inside him is the old him. Somewhere behind this cold hard exterior is the man I knew. Something was wrong… he was hiding himself. I needed the real him back…


	7. Chapter 7

**Never Meant To Be This Way**

Chapter 7 

**Klepto-Bakura (theif king Bakura… Yami Bakura… you get the idea)**

My silly little Hikari… he really is a beautiful boy. He is so small. He is gentle, kind, caring, smart, funny, he is a wonderful person and he is so naïve. He doesn't see how beautiful he is. He doesn't think I need to watch him. He doesn't think that people want him; but I know that isn't true. He's so small and easy to control, it wouldn't be hard for someone to hurt him. I won't let that happen, I will kill them first. Hunt them down and slice them into little pieces.

He doesn't see how endearing his brown eyes are. How much they sparkle, how innocent, how open they are, he can't see it. He can't hear himself talk; his little accent and quiet voice. He has no idea how desirable he is. And I want him to remain pure-and mine alone.

I know I scare him sometimes. He is so innocent, so naïve, he doesn't understand that sometimes bloodshed is necessary. Just as it was the other day. That man thought he could grab my Hikari off the street. He though he could take advantage of the boy walking home through the dark alley. The stupid man never knew that he would pay with his life. I cut him into pieces and listen to him scream as piece by piece I dismembered him. Ryo was screaming to. He was terrified. He begged me to stop. He didn't understand why I did this. Men like the one who tried to take Hikari don't change. I have seen many of them, they never change. This time one was unlucky enough to touch my Hikari, he would pay for his mistake the way so many of his type never did.  
>That wasn't the only time my little Ryo screamed. I could, and did make him scream for me. Ryo was mine. No one else could ever have him. I would kill him before he could leave. Then I would have to kill myself. Even I could not live with the blood of one such as Ryo on my hands. I could not again live in a world where love had been destroyed. I could not suffer it again. I had lost the sun once and now I had found the stars! I would not walk in darkness, ever again.<p>

Ryo is mine. I claimed him, I keep him, I broke him, I bound him, and he is mine. At night, after dark has swallowed the earth, he is mine. I can picture his face, running with tears. I can almost feel the pounding of his heart against my chest. It is so amazing. He does not fight me when I come. He begs with me and he pleads with me not to hurt him, but I will, and he won't argue. I hold him, his soft skin bruised by my crushing grip. I kiss him and his lips swell from the force. I bite into his skin and he bleeds. I take him and he cries out in pain. It is beautiful.

He  
>is mine.<p>

** Atem**

I found who I was in my memories. I found memories I wish I hadn't. However, I had found them and they had changed me. They made their dark way into my soul and twisted everything. Even what I had with my Hikari.  
>Yugi,<br>is so small, so sweet, so innocent, so loving, yet I cannot feel the same. He is a fool and he loves me selflessly. He thinks I am a saint. He has so much faith in me. So much faith in what he thought I was. He is so naïve. He should never have trusted me. He should have made me leave. Now he is stuck with the monster that I am and he can't change it.  
>He is so simple-minded. It is almost cute. He has no idea what's out there. He has no idea what people are capable of. He has never had his heart broken. He's never seen anyone die. His spirit is weak. His stomach is weak. He is a child in so many ways, but that's why he is beautiful. Such pure love as his is easily given, when one is innocent.<p>

I can't help myself with him. I need him. I want him. I want to protect him. I want to kill who ever would hurt him. Burn alive any man who would lay a hand on him. Yet I hurt him, I break his heart, I still his innocence, and I do not change. I cannot change. I will stay the same way I am. It is in my soul. It is in the childhood I had and the things I lost.

I have seen sights that make even apparitions of long-dead seem tame. I have seen so many things, done so many things, felt so many things, that I am barely human. I have numbed myself to those things. I have grown accustomed to things of which the fear of makes humans into humans. have lost my humanity and I do not miss it.  
>Yugi, Yugi, Yugi, my little hikari. I take so much from you. I take everything from you. I took your love and your fragile heart and I abused it. I took your love and used it to break you. I do not know what love feels like anymore. All I know is that when I am with you I am mad, senseless, with anger and desire and need.<br>I hurt you. I bite you. I hit you. I bring tears to your eyes and blood to your skin. No longer do you have the innocence of a child because I took it. I took what is most intimate and sacred and I defiled it. I broke you and I enjoyed it. I am a monster and I like it. You came to me with your big eyes, wide and trusting; and I showed you what a monster is. What I am.


	8. Chapter 8

**Never Meant To Be This Way**

_Chapter 8_

**Yugi**

I walked to school alone today. It was the first time in a long while that Atem didn't come with me. He said he would rather sleep today than come to school with me. Part of me was worried. What if he was sick? What if he was growing tired of me? Another larger part of me was relieved. I could smile at people as they passed, greet people, and not have Atem glowering over my shoulder. It felt liberating to be able to walk down the street alone. It was refreshing to be able to talk and laugh with Jou and Honda in the courtyard outside of the school.

I dwelled on this new found freedom in English class. It felt strange to be relieved to be without Atem. He was part of me he was my Yami. Yet at the same time it was a blessing to be free from him. He was my Yami, it seemed that I hadn't realized just how much that darkness was effecting me.

I managed to tune into class just in time to hear the teacher assign a project. I groaned. English was my worst subject and Atem was even worse at it, not that he'd do any of the work. Suddenly I caught myself looking at a head with a messy mop of long white hair. I looked around him suddenly. There was only on person in the room with long white hair. Where was the other one? I glanced behind me because Klepto-Bakura enjoyed the back of the class but no, he wasn't here.

An idea was stirring in my mind. We had an assignment to do in pairs and neither Yami was here. I didn't even pause to think how weird it was that both over protective, possessive Yamis would skip the same day. He sighed and got to his feet,. Trying not to laugh at the fact that Jou and Honda were being partners… grade fail, I walked up to the front of the class where Ryo always sat. I paused I didn't really know how to approach him.

"Hey, uh, Bakura?" I said not really knowing why my voice was coming out so unsteady.

"Oh," he looked at me in surprise, "hi Yugi."

"I was wondering if you wanted to do the English project together" I started and he just looked at me, "I'm no good at English and you speak it so…" I shut up.

"I..." he looked like he thought for a a moment I wondered if he was thinking about klepto-bakura just the way I kept thinking Atem was going to be so pissed, "sure."

"I hope you know what we are supposed to be doing," I said sitting in the chair next to him.

"I do," he said laughing quietly.

"Good because I wasn't paying attention." I said with a smile. He smiled back and I felt my heart flop in a way I hadn't felt in a long time…

**Bakura**

I leaned against the brick wall. The air was cool around me because I was shaded by the sun. I stared out at nothing in particular wondering why he had chosen here of all places. I also wondered what exactly he wanted to talk about. He had his memories now. He knew what we had been. What did he want from me? I had nothing but hate to give him.

"Bakura," his arrogant voice came from the end of the alley. I turned my eyes to him. The sun light filtered in behind him. I forced myself not to notice how the sun shone on his skin and shone in his hair.

"Atem," I said. I closed my eyes and brought pictures of Ryo to my eyes. It calmed me.

"We need to talk," Atem said. I looked at him. He was standing across from me: arms crossed, feet slightly apart, gaze steady, face stern.

"I don't see why," I said my voice as cool and snide as I could make it.

"We have unresolved business," Atem said. I almost hissed.

"Do you remember something I don't?" I asked him.

"Maybe I just remember what you do, better." He said watching me his eyes stern. I hardened my heart. No more would those eyes win this princeling's way into my heart.

"No, I don't think you do. I walked away Atem-" before I could speak he yelled.

"Don't you think I don't know that!" His burst of emotion was enough to silence me for a moment.

"Did you not get the message?" I glared at him. Why was he here? Why was he picking at wounds healed long ago?

"I think," Atem said, "that you were hurt," I interrupted him.

"Your family only killed every one I knew."

"I didn't do it! It wasn't even my father!"

"It was done in his name!"

"Bakura," Atem said his voice filled with pain, "please listen to me!"

"Fine!"

"You were hurt and I get that but please, it's been 5,000 years! I know you still love me!" I looked at him then. His eyes shining in the faint light of the alley. His face a mix of love and pain. He looked defensive. He knew I was going to reject him, I thought. I wondered why he had bothered to confront me any way. We couldn't be together. It wasn't right. We weren't meant to be together. Why couldn't he see that? Why couldn't he just leave it how it was? Why did he have to go openeding wounds I thought had healed long ago. "Bakura we belong together and you know it! Please, try and remember how it was before! Remember how we loved each other! We can't let who we were born destroy something that powerful. Please Bakura tell me you love me."

I could hardly believe this declaration of love. I fought with my own heart for a moment. His eyes were so full of need. His looks just as perfect as ever. He was still so beautiful.

"No, Atem I don't love you. There is nothing between us anymore." I turned and walked away. I couldn't look at him. If I saw the despair on his face again I would break. I couldn't go back… not to that pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

OKAY GUYZZZZZZ

I'm sorry this has been SOOOOO slow

It's going to get worse... I'm leaving for about 5 weeks...

GONE! no computer, no cellphone, not even a motherfuckin iPod

Leave me lots of reviews :)

Love ya'll


	9. Chapter 9

**Never Meant To Be This Way 9**

_AN…. IM SO SORRRRRYYYYY, I'm back, barely. _

**Ryo**

I rather liked English class. Even when Bakura was there it was nice to hear my home language. No matter what dark memories it brought back. At least now I knew that it was Bakura and not me that was the problem. It was a little frustrating to sift through all the minute grammar parts and hear the language mutilated but you can't have everything.

Now I was sitting with Yugi at my desk, where I usually sat alone, explaining some of the 'conjugations' to him. It was a lot trickier than it seemed. English really was irregular. He seemed to be trying a lot harder than most people did when paired up with me for a partner in English. He was cute… I had always known that. It was odd sitting here with him. Every ounce of his concentration was on me as I showed him the work.

It was an odd feeling to have someone paying attention to me. Bakura was really the only one who ever pretended to bother. He only paid attention to me when he wanted something. I suppose that Yugi was probably trying to learn. He was also trying very hard to get the grade. That didn't stop me from marveling at the novelty of it all. I watched him as he laboriously copied out the conjugation charts I had written down. It was easy for me to say I eat, we eat, and so on but my class mates seemed to find it hard. His hair was leaning toward his small face. He looked so like and so unlike his Yami. His face was delicate and open. It had always been friendly to me, almost always. His violet eyes were trained on the paper. His hands were delicate and graceful where they moved over the paper. He looked up and blinked. I realized I had been staring.

"Did I do it right?" he asked his violet eyes staring right back into mine.

"Yes." I had at least been paying attention to that.

"I have no idea how you guys get that all the time," Yugi said pushing a wayward strand of hair away from his face. It was so cute that for a moment I felt my heart skip a beat. I quelled the feeling. If my heart started acting to crazy Bakura would realize it… and that would be very, very bad.

"That's what I thought when I started learning Japanese." I told him honestly. It had been a nightmare trying to keep it all straight and sometimes it still was.

"I doubt it," Yugi said smiling up at me. I was so used to feeling short that it was quite odd to feel taller than someone. It took me a moment to register what he said. It was a simple statement but it held so much. I tried to force myself not to let it get to my head. He was just a genuinely nice person.

"Of course, everyone struggles with new languages especially if it's a new alphabet."

"Thanks," he said and his soft smile made my heart stutter. His purple eyes flashed happily. I felt my heart stall. The bell rang and we both jumped.

"Maybe we could work on it after school for a while?" I suggested feeling heat rise to my face. I couldn't help it. This was so different from having Bakura around… so much less tense…

"Why don't you come over to the shop?" he said.

"Okay!" I said shoving my things into my backpack and trailing him out of the school. Jou and Honda caught up to us looking at me oddly.

"Where's Yami?" Jou said to Yugi. Yugi made a face and I wasn't quite sure what to make of it I hadn't been around him as much as I would have liked; enough to recognize that expression.

"I don't know." He said.

"What about you Ryo?"

"He said he had better things to do today." I told them. I was pretty sure I shouldn't be talking to them but I was pretty sure nothing I did would keep Bakura's wrath from me.

"Wonder what they are up to." Yugi mused. I shrugged.

"You going to walk with us Ryo?" Anzu asked walking up, I thought I saw suspicion in her eyes, I couldn't really blame her.

"Yugi and I have a project together," I told her.

"Oh," was all she said in response. She seemed to deflate slightly. I guessed she couldn't find the evil in my actions or a reason to make me leave.

"I don't suppose you could help us with it could ya' Ryo?" Jou said. I laughed.

"Of course I could Jou!" It felt like old times again… Almost, it seemed that Anzu refused to trust me.

"I'm starving," Jou said looking around. Honda groaned.

"Jou, Anzu, and I will go grab a bite and meet you guys at the shop." Honda said dragging Anzu away over her protests that she wasn't hungry.

"I don't think she likes me." I said unsurprised, she and I didn't exactly have a great track record.

"She can be difficult," Yugi said with a nod before adding, "It's a girl thing." We both laughed. We walked back through the city towards his grandfather's shop. It was nice to be able to just talk, to pretend for a few minutes that I was just a normal boy with normal problems. It was nice to talk about school and not ancient curses. It was nice to talk and not be afraid. However, this is my life and normal never lasts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Im sorry it's tiny**

**I will try and work on it...**

**SELFPROMOTION: im working on a project to take a stand against bullying. If you are interested please contact me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Never Meant to be This Way 10**

**Yugi**

I was unpacking my English stuff from my back pack next to Ryo when I felt him pause in his motion. I looked up at him, wondering what the problem was. His face was furrowed into an expression of thought. Without thinking I reached out and smoothed a finger across the furrows on his forehead. His face blanked with shock and I drew back quickly.

"Yugi," he said.

"Yea," I said expecting him to reprimand me, I knew he had Bakura and I had Atem… I just wasn't sure I wanted Atem any more.

"Thanks for being my partner… no one ever wants to talk to me anymore because of Bakura. It means a lot to me," he said his pale skin flushing pale pink.

"People should never judge you on Bakura, your nothing like him."

"Just like you're nothing like Atem?" Ryo asked me his eyes keen.

"Exactly," I said smiling.

"Yugi you really mean a lot to me. It's worth whatever happens when Bakura finds me here to spend the time with you and I hope you know that," he said so fast that it sounded like one large, confusing word.

"Same here," I said smiling up at the taller boy. Suddenly, I really wanted him to kiss me. I tried to force the notion out of my head… it wasn't worth his head to feel a little bit of peace… it was just that he was so sweet and caring and he was suffering the same way I was. We had so much in common. Just as I was trying to convince myself that it was a bad idea to reach out to him I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I looked up at him expectantly and he looked down at me nervously. I realized that we were both so used to being veritably jumped that we had no idea how to try this the right way. Slowly he bent his head down and forward, I pushed myself up on my toes and or lips met. There was a sweetness and a comfort in his touch that I had never felt. Even in the beginning there had been a hunger in Atem's touch… this, this was selfless and sweet.

"Whoa," Jounochi's voice broke the perfect moment and Bakura and I leapt away from each other both of us with burning cheeks. Ryo was suddenly very busy trying to locate _something_ in his back pack and I was left standing in front of Jou, Honda, and Tea with nothing to say.

"A little heads up would have been nice man," Honda said, "you don't have to help us you know." He said.

"No, its fine," Ryo said finally looking back at everyone. Anzu was glaring at him with a look from hell, he was unfazed, he lived with Bakura for Ra's own sake. If there was a man with a look from hell it was Bakura.

"Where's the eye bleach when you need it," Jou said making every one but Anzu laugh.

"Figures none of you men can see the bastard for what he is," Anzu said storming out. Ryo rubbed his head nervously. It was adorable.

"She's temperamental man," Jou said shaking his head.

"So about this English thing Ryo," Honda said plopping himself down onto the floor.

**Bakura**

I wondered the streets alone for a while. There was a violent and upset energy in me that was battling with a deep and sad pain. It took me hours to make my lazy way back to the place I shared with Ryo. I expected him to be there with tea and food, ready to comfort me… he wasn't there. That stabbed me deep into the painful part of my heart and triggered the fire of my anger. Who had him? Where was he? He was always here, he was mine.

I left the house like a storm. I was furious that someone dare to mess with my Ryo. I reached into my bond with him, trying to find him. I needed him, where was he? I tried to shove away my sadness and loneliness away. Ryo wouldn't abandon me, he wasn't like that bastard Atem. He was sweet, that was why I loved him. I let my bond to him pull me through the streets of domino. I tried not to worry, I was the king of thieves, I did not worry!

I paused as he ran into someone. I looked up with a snarl on my face and a caustic remark on my tongue but my eyes were met with the rich molten eyes of the pharaoh. Before I could prevent it I felt my breath hitch and my heart beat speed. Damn, the man was still gorgeous.

"Hello Kura," He said with his torturous smile on his lips.

"Where's my hikari?" I demanded refusing to admit that he had any effect on me. I had been stupid enough to love him once, it wouldn't happen twice… right?

"Why in the name of Osiris would I know?" He said with a shrug.

"He's here, I can feel it."

"You're going crazy in your age Kura." I shoved passed him and went inside, I wasn't going to let him get into my head.

"Ryo!" I said hurt flooding through me as I saw him sitting and laughing with a group of humans his age. It tore into my soul. He was happy here, with people like him, of course he was… I was just an ancient spirit.

"Kura!" He leapt to his feet, his pale face terrified.

"Have you been here the whole time?" I asked, my voice was a hiss.

"We had an English project, Kura!" he said stepping around people toward me. He reached out to touch my arm but I withdrew from him. His face looked a little hurt but it couldn't be helped. The world as I knew it was crashing. "Kura?"

I spun and stormed out of the room. Ryo stood behind me I could feel his indecision. Then he ran after me. "Leave me alone Ryo. Stay with your friends." I gritted the words out. He froze staring at me with wide eyes. I kept walking but I felt him start crying. I heard steps behind me but I knew they weren't Ryo's.

**Ryo**

I felt as if I had been slapped in the face. I felt tears spill over my face though I wasn't sure whether they were from joy or from sorrow. I could feel Bakura's worry and his pain. Despite the way he treated me he loved me and I still loved him. It hurt to feel his burning sadness. I walked back into Yugi's house letting the tears fall from my eyes. Yugi leapt to his feet from where he sat looking worried.

"Ryo are you alright?" he asked.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. I wasn't sure whether I was happy or sad or some strange spot in between. Yugi hugged me. I let myself hug him back. He was tiny against my chest but I buried my face in his hair and let myself cry from the confusion that raged inside.

**Atem**

I followed Bakura. I could see the confusion on his face. I still knew every line of that face. I still knew what his thoughts were behind his hypnotizing eyes. I wanted him for mine. I hated that my royalty had destroyed what we had. I wanted him back, he should always have been mine. I grabbed him by the shoulder. He spun to face me with anger and sorrow written in plain lines on his face. I pulled him to me and pressed my lips to his. I didn't care if he punched me or whatever he thought was appropriate. I wanted him to remember what it felt like. To remember what our love had been.

At first he just stood there shocked. Then he did the one thing I had not expected of him. The one thing that I had been desperately hoping for. He kissed me back. He wrapped his arms around me. His grip was tight, to tight, but I didn't care. He pushed me back against the stone wall. I felt my blood heating up.

"I forgot how good you taste," he muttered, his hot eyes burning into my own.


End file.
